User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Pixar Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Holley Shiftwell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dvcnut (Talk) 08:31, February 1, 2011 Lotso returning in Toy Story 4 Will Lotso return in Toy Story 4 (if there ever is one) and, like, seek revenge on Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the other toys? Because I can't wait for something epic like that to happen! -- TheSitcomLover 2:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There isn't going to be a Toy Story 4, look here: http://movies.sky.com/no-plans-for-toy-story-4 Why ain't they gonna make Toy Story 4? Why? -- TheSitcomLover 9:19, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Will they ever create A Bug's Life 2? Although Flik mentioned A Bug's Life 2 in the outtakes of Toy Story 2, will Pixar ever make an actual Bug's Life 2 film? --TheSitcomLover 10:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules'' article I've never heard of this short, and it's on none of the DVDs. There is no such thing as Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules. I recommend this page should really be deleted. Pixarfandom 11:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No! Don't delete it, Pixarfandom! It DOES exist! --TheSitcomLover 4:40, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Prove it then. Give me a proper official source. Meanwhile, I'm keeping it as put up for deletion, to see what the other users think. Pixarfandom 15:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I couldn't find an official source. But I know it exists. And you know it too, don't ya? -- TheSitcomLover 12:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No I do not know it exists. And as you haven't gave me a source, that page will ultimately be deleted. End of story. Pixarfandom 11:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well then, if it does not exist, then how come it's on the Toy Story 3 DVD? Huh? -- TheSitcomLover 5:05, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :I have never heard of this short. Will someone confirm if there is truly a short on the TS3 DVD? Tell me the exact disc and title. Otherwise it must be deleted. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 13:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It will be deleted. I even have proof this short doesn't exist. Look at the images below (these are the Special Features on the Toy Story 3 DVD I have). Pixarfandom 15:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ts3bonus1.png|No, definitely no Lotso's Evil Nasty Rules here... Ts3bonus2.png|Not here either... Ts3bonus3.png|Still not here... Ts3bonus4.png|Not here again! See?! It does not exist! I also have the Toy Story 3 DVD. But I did not look at the Special Features. -- TheSitcomLover 8:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It has been deleted. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 16:09, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Villain in Finding Nemo? Who is the primary antagonist in the 2003 film Finding Nemo? -- TheSitcomLover 10:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Phillip Sherman is the main antagonist, because he keeps Nemo. Pixarfandom 06:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Do NOT create empty pages You have been warned on numerous occasions about creating single-line (or now, even completely empty) pages. You must stop this behavior or you will be blocked. There is no value in creating blank pages. --Jeff (talk) 12:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay, dude. I'm sorry. But can you still improve the Toy Story (series) article for me? - TheSitcomLover 5:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing other user pages You edited Gray_Catbird's user page. That is not cool. Each user can maintain his/her page as they see fit. --Jeff (talk) 15:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Dvcnut, dude, I'm just trying to help others and fix the mistakes they've made. I'm not bein' mean or anything. -- TheSitcomLover 12:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe, but still, a user's homepage is like their own personal space. It's just not proper etiquette and shouldn't be done. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 13:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) So the user(s) won't ever edit their own homepage(s) and fix all the mistakes they've made over the years? --TheSitcomLover 9:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I think what Jeff means is that users like editing their mistakes themselves, and dislike it if someone else does it for them. I'm sure the user would notice these "mistakes" some time. Pixarfandom 17:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Improving articles Why do you keep asking other users to improve articles for you? Why don't you improve it yourself? Pixarfandom 16:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Pixarfandom, please don't be mean or I'll report you! -- TheSitcomLover 8:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I apologize if I'm being mean. I don't want to be mean to you. I was just asking you questions from which I didn't understand. And please don't report me. I said sorry, so are we good? Pixarfandom 16:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We're good. I forgive you. :) -- TheSitcomLover 9:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Pixarfandom 17:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Your edits If you want to correct punctuation on pages, that's fine. But your Mike's New Car edit, wasn't very good. It's too overly detailed. And another thing, upload high quality images rather than small, I've seen you doing this quite a lot. Pixarfandom 06:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the Mike's New Car edit. I tried my best (and sorry if it was overly detailed). - TheSitcomLover 12:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Finding Nemo'' trilogy???? Where's this coming from? There is only one Finding Nemo. Pixarfandom 11:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but I mean, like, the Finding Nemo video games and, you know, other stuff that has to do with Finding Nemo. -- TheSitcomLover 5:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Besides, they might even add a sequel and TV series. Who knows? -- TheSitcomLover 6:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :A couple of points. First, we want the Pixar Wiki to only contain factual information (that does not include user pages or talk pages). So if there are assumptions, guesses, etc. on a page, it should be removed. Second, the word "Trilogy" has a very specific meaning - 3 of something. The only trilogy Pixar has done is the ''Toy Story'' series. So using the word "Trilogy" for meaning video games, the Finding Nemo film, soundtrack, etc. would be incorrect use of that term and cause confusion. :Is there some page regarding Finding Nemo that contains "Trilogy?" I did a quick search and didn't see it. --Jeff (talk) 13:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My bad. - TheSitcomLover 6:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Cars (video game)'' article Why did you add this page?! There is already an article which has that name, but the proper title is called "Cars: The Video Game." I am talking to Jeff about this. Next time, check the wiki's articles before adding a kind of duplicate. - Pixarfandom 16:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry, man! I didn't know! - TheSitcomLover 9:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I will let you off this time, although I've just left a message on Jeff's page about it. -- Pixarfandom 16:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, can you please delete the Cars (video game) article? Because I'm going to rename Cars: The Video Game "Cars (video game)" okay? -- TheSitcomLover 9:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) No, not really. I renamed Cars (video game) (what it was called back then) to "Cars: The Video Game," to match the other Pixar video games. --Pixarfandom 17:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh other Pixar video games, like Toy Story 3: The Video Game? -- TheSitcomLover 10:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, exactly. Pixarfandom 17:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) And will you also do Cars 2: The Video Game? - TheSitcomLover 12:19pm, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Already did that. Pixarfandom 07:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Will there ever be a Finding Nemo 2? Will they ever create a Finding Nemo sequel? --TheSitcomLover 9:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it; they haven't confirmed anything new to do with Finding Nemo. Is Finding Nemo your favorite Pixar movie? My one is The Incredibles, but I'm sure my new one will be Cars 2. It sounds awesome! Pixarfandom 17:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Finding Nemo is my favorite Pixar film. But will Pixar ever confirm planning to make Finding Nemo 2? I mean like, can't you go to their website and convince them to create Finding Nemo 2, A Bug's Life 2, The Incredibles 2, a Finding Nemo TV show, a Bug's Life TV show, and an Incredibles TV show? -- TheSitcomLover 10:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I've never tried. Although you could try and send a message to Lee Unkrich's Twitter account as loads of fans did by asking him if there would be a Toy Story 4 as now, it turns out there won't be. Try and post a message to Lee Unkrich. He may answer you. -- Pixarfandom 17:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) And how do you know there won't be a Toy Story 4? There might be one someday in the future. You never know. -- TheSitcomLover 12:12pm, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :You're right. There is a chance there will be a Toy Story 4, or a Finding Nemo 2. And that's fine to wonder about on your home or talk page. But like I mentioned earlier, we should not put predictions or rumors in the regular wiki pages - we want only official information on those pages. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 21:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC)